Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-5261392-20140606180954
This is a VERY anti-Zig post and also talks about misogyny, sexism, and rape culture, so if any of those things upset you, I strongly recommend you don't read this. This is in no way a post to offend Zig fans or start a a huge debate; this is just my honest opinion and concern. Honestly, my reasons for hating Zig go beyond "ugh this bitch is so annoying", but moreso because he reflects all the things I hate about society. The self entitled, misogynistic douchebag that gets worshipped. There's something to be said about the fact that Zig thinks he's entitled to Maya. He thinks that just because she's being a good friend to him, he deserves to date her. Fuck that. A man is not entitled to a woman's body, sex, or a relationship with her. Maya has stated many times that she has no interest in dating him, she made it obvious by not only telling him but she picked two ''guys over him, yet he still has this entitlement complex that he "deserves" her. What worries me is how he goes about showing this. Instead of waiting for her like he said (which is so fucking problematic and goes back with that self entitlement complex he has), he treats her like supreme shit. He says he hates her, calls her sloppy seconds, embarrasses her, invades her personal space by yanking out her nose ring, and straight up admits that he has no problem taking advantage of her while she was in a state of emotional distress. And the worst part is that the writers (and the fandom) glamorize and glorify his actions. He's not a "bad boy", he's a rude, disrespectful piece of shit. And the fact that Teennick had the fucking nerve to blame MAYA for Zig's shitty behavior because apparently she "lead him on" and the fact that she's now being used as a pacifier to blanket his bad behavior disgusts me. I've noticed that whenever I, or anyone else, brings up the Santa Barbara shooting or the guy stabbing the girl who declined his prom invite, people say "oh, not all guys are like that". No, not all guys are serial killers but you know what? Those boys started out as boys who felt they were so entitled to a woman's body that they could do whatever they want - including ''murdering her - and they'll even be sympathized with because that woman was "so mean to him/lead him on". And I see the same thing with Zig. Since Maya "lead him on" even though she made it clear on several occasions she just wanted to be friends, Zig has the right to treat her like shit, invade her personal space, pursue her while she was in a relationship (twice), and manipulate her boyfriends (let's not forget that the first time, the boy committed suicide and he had no problem doing it again). And while this happens, the show is so busy shitting on Maya for "leading him on" and glorifying him as some dark, romantic hero and I can't stand it. They're sending such a terrible message, especially to young viewers.